1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to reduce the power loss of the device, an ultra-high voltage device is required to have a high breakdown voltage and a low on-state resistance (Ron) during operation. Currently, in the existing ultra-high voltage device, the current crowding effect is often observed at the source terminal and a breakdown point is therefore generated. As a result, the breakdown voltage of the device is decreased, and the leakage current of the same is very high.